


When Love Is Shared

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Epilogue What Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Kinktober, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Triad - Freeform, Voyeurism, Watching, all of age, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: When Hermione and Harry married after the battle of Hogwarts, the did not plan on adding a third to their marriage, and surely not Severus Snape of all people, but yet here they were.Harry and Severus share a kink, and Hermione, Severus, and Harry share a love for each other.





	When Love Is Shared

Hermione opened her front door and stepped inside the home she shared with her husband Harry, and sometimes Severus. They had an odd relationship, together, the three of them. She and Harry had been married since right after the battle of Hogwarts.

She and Ron were never able to rekindle, whatever it is they had before their horrid year of camping. Maybe it was foolish to get married months after getting together, but they both longed for closeness, for family, for love, and they found those three things with each other.

How was it that Snape was added to their marriage how did the now duo become a trio again? That was a rather long story in itself. And a rather strange one at that.

Severus had survived the wretched snake bite that nearly took his life, by well, sheer dumb luck. Nothing more nothing less. Luck is the reason he was alive today. He was lucky Remus found him still alive after they had left. He was lucky that the werewolf knew more healing spells than the trio had.

But, most of all he was lucky that Remus without Harry telling him had put the pieces together that he was on their side. Instead of wanting Severus to fulfill a life debt all that Remus Lupin asked was that the man make him the wolfsbane potion every month and live.

So little compared to what the life debt Snape had owed James had cost him, so little compared to what Albus Dumbledore had asked of him.

But, you see Remus Lupin was a far better man than James Potter and Albus Dumbledore put together, by far. At least in Hermione’s opinion.

So, Severus did as he was told and lived. He left teaching and being headmaster of Hogwarts behind him, though, in all honesty, the board of governors wouldn't have kept him anyway, but quitting looked better in the wizarding world than being fired. She thought to herself so very different than the muggle world.

He ran a small potion’s shop, did mail orders as well. Stocked the Hogwarts hospital wing, because Madam Pomfrey would accept no one else's potions and Minerva paid him decently for them. The board could not grip, they were just using an outside supplier now because their potion’s master was getting the hang of things still, the unspoken was, however, that Snape’s where just far better. Draco was trying though, and he was a far better teacher than Severus.

How did they actually end up in this odd relationship though? One night Severus was over for dinner, they had grown to tolerate each other, the three of them. If Severus was not Severus, you may have even called them friends, but they never supposed to be friends.

Harry got plastered that night, nearly falling over drunk, Hermione wasn't pleased about it, but he had his demons and at least he was not doing this at some bar somewhere. Much to her shock though, and it would seem Severus’s as well, Harry walked up to the other man kissed him and said ”daddy fuck me” after a second of pure shock Severus kissed him back.

And Hermione dropped her own wine glass onto the wooden floor it shattered at her feet, making a rather large crash. It caused both men to stop what they were doing. They both looked sheepish, Severus more than Harry, the younger of the two was too out of it to care.

She sat them both down the next morning. She had to be logical about this if Harry wanted a divorce she would have given it to him. If they wanted to try to make it work, between the three of them she would want that. She served tea, and when Severus made the snarky comment ”maybe fire whiskey would be better for such a conversation?” She about chucked a boot at his head. She snarled at both of them ”I think that's exactly what got everyone hiding their feelings don't you think?” Harry refused to look her in the eyes. Thinking his teacup was far more interesting.

*******************

Harry had feelings, true feelings for both of them. Severus didn't seem able to admit it, he was more than sexually attracted to them. But he would always be Snape, they accepted him as he was, and that meant that they had to read between the lines when it came to his feelings. Hermione was utterly in love with Harry, Severus, well that grew over time from purely sexual attraction to something more.

She saw Severus’s worn black boots sitting by the front door, she wondered to herself if it was a situation where she engages them, or if it was something she should simply watch and enjoy. That all depended on Harry was calling Severus.

The two of them had a kink that she enjoyed watching, but not engaging in. Just like the night that started this whole thing, Harry enjoyed calling Severus, daddy. And Severus enjoyed calling him pet.

Not always, sometimes, in the few years since they started this Hermione realized the word ”always” had been a lie. Lily Evans, would always be the his closest friend, and person in general at the time he made that statement he had been closest to in his life. 

She was like a sister, she had made it clear when they were teenagers she had no interest in him. And he had let it go, well, sort of.

The longest relationship the man had ever had was with Regulus Black, that was why Sirius hated him so much. And that was the other side of why he wanted Voldemort brought down. Hermione thought to herself, after seeing a photo of Regulus, Harry did remind her of him, in some of his looks.

Not enough to claim that Severus loved Harry because he looked like Regulus, but enough to see the man had a type. Harry's was bookworms, nerds, the stubborn ones. Both Hermione and Severus fit that bill quite well. She got herself a cup of tea made and then joined them in their room, the room had become the three of theirs.

Snape rarely spent nights at his house, that building could not be called a home. His home was here. His boots by their door, his bottle of fire whiskey in the cabinet, his wool cloak on the hook high enough for the thing that nearly too tall, that it brushed the tall man’s feet.

It was dried potion ingredients on their dining room table. It was his bad habit of smoking on their stoop, and the evidence it left behind. It was her walking into their bedroom, to find the half-naked men kissing each other. It was yanking off her jeans, chucking them into their hamper, she sat there in her knickers, and a white button-down shirt.

Severus took a second to turn and face her, Harry didn't look too happy but smiled when he realized why. ”Hermione, are you enjoying the show? My pet and I have been waiting for you.”

Harry whined loudly ”but daddy we shouldn't of”, he pouted so unlike how he was normally. Severus turned back to Harry, he yanked off the Auror’s jeans and said ”but pet I enjoyed being watched, and she enjoys watching. Two against one, and I think it's three actually, because you never tell us not to do such things. I think it's just that your needy and didn't want to wait. A needy little boy, that's what you are. And Daddy is going to give exactly what you need.”

Hermione watched as Severus took her husband, Harry naked for her to see, the long-haired man not even bother taking off his black jeans, she watches Harry whine into the pillows as he pleads to Severus, ”daddy I need it, I need it harder”.

She watches as Severus gave him exactly what he's asking for. Her fingers slipped inside her panties, imagining that Severus is inside of her. That Harry is the one watching them, or better yet they both are taking her.

She cums along with Severus fingering her clit to bring to completion. Harry takes more time, Severus likes him to hold off, for him to take him into his mouth after their finished with all the rest.

Harry lays on the pillows, and Severus takes him into his mouth. Short tan fingers, tangle themselves into long black hair. Within a few minutes, Harry comes with the word daddy on his lips. Severus swallowed it all, and then whispers to Harry as he falls asleep, ”I love you pet”, he doesn't think Hermione could even hear him, but she does.

”Come here”, he says to her, ”come and taste your husband on my lips.” She kisses him, and thinks Severus Snape I am so happy my husband got drunk that night because I love you more than anything besides him. He whispers into her ear ”I love you, Hermione”. 

And she whispers back before laying down next to him ”I love you too, Severus.” Love is best when it is shared…


End file.
